<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eye Opener by JuliaFC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283882">The Eye Opener</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC'>JuliaFC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/pseuds/JuliaFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, post Miracle Queen. Sitting with Kagami in her car just after they ate ice creams with his classmates, Adrien is confused. Marinette had been crying, and he can't understand why. A chat with a fed up Kagami opens Adrien's eyes and he finds himself walking in the rain and finally clarifying in his head which set of pigtails hold his heart. Non reveal Adrienette angst/fluff, published on the Adrienette fanzine "In the Rain" on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TheAdrienetteZine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Eye Opener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Eye Opener</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Written by: JuliaFC</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Betas: Agrestebug, Etoile-Lead-Sama, Khanofallorcs and Genxha</b>
</p><p><b>Cover art by </b> <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/rosehealer02"> <b>Rose Manley</b> </a></p><p>
  <b>Thank you to: Roxas Wrw, Aetheraaa, peachy and adventuremaker21 for their help</b>
</p><p><b>Published on the Adrienette fanzine “In the Rain” Download it on </b> <a href="https://adrienettezine.tumblr.com/post/633407864860540928/after-many-months-of-hard-work-our-adrienette"> <b>Tumblr</b> </a></p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc; TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>oOo</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/cNwCy3h">  </a>
</p><p>He had seen her tears. </p><p>He had seen them, and they left him completely confused. He thought she loved Luka, but yet, as she walked towards Luka holding André’s ice cream and sat down to eat it with him, she had looked melancholic and almost dead inside. Why was she crying? The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. </p><p>“Are you okay, Adrien?” came Kagami's voice, bringing him back to reality. He looked around as if he had just woken up from a dream. Oh yes. He was in Kagami’s car; she was driving him back home after finishing their ice cream. He nodded absentmindedly, but she put a hand on his leg and with the other, she tilted his chin to meet her gaze. “Your expression would suggest otherwise,” she stated simply. “Either you tell me what’s wrong or I swear to God, I will stop the car, kick you out and force you to walk home.”</p><p><em> That would actually be a welcome outcome, </em> he thought. He would have had some time to gather his thoughts and clear his mind before heading back to the prison he called home. He was quiet for a long time, still lost in thought, but noticed that Kagami’s hand was still resting on his leg. He glanced at her, seeing her expectant gaze.</p><p>“I’m confused,” he eventually admitted.</p><p>“About what?” she asked.</p><p>He sighed. “She was crying,” he said, as if it explained everything. He saw Kagami giving him a questioning look. “I thought she loved Luka.”</p><p>Understanding spread all over Kagami’s face. She started to frown, why did she suddenly look sad? Why was nobody telling him anything? </p><p>“I see,” she whispered. She pulled her hand back as if it burned, moving as far as she could away from him to the other side of the car, folding her arms on her chest and crossing her legs.. A couple of minutes passed in deafening silence, making him more and more uncomfortable. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt that he had hurt Kagami and had no idea why, <em> again </em>. “Was that the reason why you shared ice cream with me?” she added.</p><p>He gave her an even more confused look. “What do you mean?”</p><p>She looked him straight in the eyes, meeting his confused gaze with her defeated one. “You really don’t get it, do you?” She saw the sedan approaching the Agreste mansion and quickly spoke up to the computer on board, “Bring us back to the Eiffel Tower.” This confused Adrien even more and he looked at her in utter puzzlement. She must have noticed it because she added, “I haven’t finished talking to you.”</p><p>As the car drove past the Agreste mansion and continued turning to the left, Adrien pouted and rested his right elbow on his leg, his head firmly held by his right hand. “Why is everyone keeping stuff from me?” He snorted. “Marinette was crying today and I have no idea why, and now you are speaking in riddles. If you know why she’s so upset, say it clearly because I certainly don’t understand. She was having ice cream with her boyfriend. What could be upsetting in that picture?”</p><p>Kagami sighed loudly and gave him a decisive look. “I will probably regret saying what I’m going to say, Adrien, but as much as I love you I can’t take this any longer.”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You ask what could be upsetting in that picture. Well, I’m telling you what would be upsetting. Maybe that Luka <em> isn’t </em>Marinette's boyfriend, or maybe, even worse, that she’s being pushed towards making him her boyfriend because the guy she really likes is more blind than my mother.” </p><p>“I don’t understand,” he muttered, completely ignoring the last sentence. “She should have been happy and instead, even while she was eating her ice cream, I felt a heavy sense of melancholy there that I didn’t know how to interpret. I don’t know what it means.” He put his hands in his hair and groaned. “If you know something I don’t, Kagami, please tell me. I want Marinette to be happy; she’s one of my best friends.”</p><p>Kagami cringed when he said the last few words. “Of course. One of your <em> best friends </em>. You nailed the problem right there.” She sighed at the lingering confused look on his face and moved closer, a forced smile on her lips. “I love you, Adrien, but I can’t understand how a boy as well educated and intelligent as you can be so thick.”</p><p>“Huh?” was the only thing he could say.</p><p>She sighed again. “Adrien, we shared an ice cream this afternoon, and we even cuddled, but when I tried to kiss you earlier today you said you weren't ready. Why?”</p><p>“Why are you changing subjects?” </p><p>“I’m not changing subjects, Mr. Dense.” He pouted at her words and she forced a smile. “Answer the question.”</p><p>“I told you,” he said simply. “I don’t feel ready.”</p><p>“Yes. Because <em> you don’t love me </em>.” His heart skipped a beat. He was going to respond, but she put a finger over his mouth and continued, “Don’t you dare argue the point. If you loved me, you would have been ready.” </p><p>She smiled another heavy smile. “I won’t be someone’s second choice, Adrien. And I refuse to wait any longer. You don’t love me and as much as I love you; I can’t continue like this. I shared André’s ice cream with you today and you were so focused on Marinette’s tears that you completely failed to notice how my heart was dying every time you glanced at her. And you know why?” He shook his head slowly, understanding spreading through him as the wheels in his brain started turning. “Because I’m not as important to you as… <em> her </em>.”</p><p>“I… I’m n-not in...l-love with her…” He started to say, his heart racing madly in a newfound home inside his throat. Jesus, it couldn’t be, could it? What kind an idiot would he be if that was the truth? Kagami gave him a look so full of mockery that he felt all blood rushing to his face. “...am I?”</p><p>She laughed humorlessly. “You are asking <em> me </em> ? It’s <em> your </em> heart, mister, <em> you </em>should be the expert!” </p><p>“B-but s-she… she likes L-Luka!” He didn’t like where the conversation was heading, nor did he like the serious look Kagami was giving him. He cupped his hands on his face, resting both elbows on his legs while he replayed the events that happened that afternoon. He’d clearly seen Marinette kissing Luka on the cheek and smiling at him while he played a beautiful tune on his guitar for her. He’d seen her sharing her ice cream with him. But… she wasn’t happy. She was full of sadness. And she had cried before going to him. Why was she so melancholic and why had she cried? If she didn’t like Luka… then who? </p><p>“I don’t think she likes Luka any more than you like me, Adrien. I don’t think she considers him, now or ever, her first choice, exactly like you will never consider me yours.” She felt the car stopping in front of the Eiffel Tower and ordered again, “Bring us back to the Agreste Mansion.”</p><p>He looked at her worriedly. “I do like you, Kagami. You’re a beautiful girl and I really admire how decisive and strong you are.”</p><p>“I’m flattered you admire me for something, Adrien, but I don’t think admiration is the same as love. And I want you to <em> love </em> me, if we are to carry on exploring a future relationship.” His face fell, because the second she said it, he realised it was true. And he felt horrible. “Which I know you can’t do, because I’m <em> just a friend </em> to you, Adrien. I will never be more and this conversation made me see it even more clearly.”</p><p>“You’re dumping me then.” It was a statement, not a question. </p><p>“Ha, as if. I can’t dump someone who was never mine. And don’t look at me like that,” she said when he frowned and looked back at her. “Do you think I didn’t notice how jealous you were of Luka that time at the ice rink?”</p><p>“I wasn’t…” he started to say, but she pushed his shoulder and laughed a little lighter. </p><p>“Yes, you were. Even there, the only thoughts that ran through your head concerned Marinette, not me. Can you deny leaving me in the middle of the rink to just run after her?”</p><p>“I wanted to make sure she was okay!” His voice cracked a little as a huge spike of pressure built up in his gut. No, that couldn't be true! He tried fighting  back the memory of the uneasy feeling he had that day at the rink. The sharp pang that had twisted his insides when he had seen Marinette skating with Luka. At the time he had just dismissed it as being worried that Luka wouldn’t treat his good friend well and that Marinette would be unhappy. He had tried to bury his confusion deep inside,  to keep it out of his conscious thoughts.  But now Kagami was rubbing it in front of his nose and… it made total sense.</p><p>“She had a <em> date </em> who should have been looking after her--and let me just tell you that he was looking after her. Or at least, he was until another boy started running after her. <em> You </em> were on a date with <em> me </em> . You left your date in the middle of the rink and ran after <em> another girl </em>.” He blushed furiously because he couldn’t escape from her words. She had a point, and a very valid one too.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>“No you’re not,” she retorted. “You’re just confused because, for some strange reason that I still can’t identify, you are in denial.”</p><p>“I’m not…” he started, but he couldn’t finish because his heart sank with the realisation that maybe. Maybe. Only maybe… she was right? </p><p>His thoughts went back to Marinette, to how cute she was every time she got all tongue tied in front of him, how brave, how wonderful, how fantastic she was every day. How he admired the way she was always there for everyone, how she always made time to help anyone who would ask her, how creative she was, how beautiful her designs were, how proud of her he had felt when she won his father’s derby hat contest. </p><p>
  <em> No, it can't be. </em>
</p><p>How that day in the park he had nicknamed her their ‘everyday Ladybug’, because she reminded him of his Lady so much. The buzzing feeling in his stomach when she had kissed him on the cheek. The warm feeling when she had danced with him and how <em> right </em>it had felt for him to hold her close. How much he had wanted to impress her as Chat Noir against Evillustrator.  How grateful he had felt when she spoke to him and comforted him a bit before his fight with Glaciator. </p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p>The way his heart had skipped several beats and his face had felt very hot when Jagged Stone had shown all the pictures of him that Marinette had in her room. The way he just <em> had </em>to check the pictures when he got there as Chat Noir. And when she had mentioned them the following morning… he had felt for a moment that she had been lying about having them up simply because she liked fashion. For a long time the previous night he’d been there hugging his pillow and wondering… what if Jagged Stone was right? He had accepted what she said the next morning, but the doubt had gnawed at him for ages.</p><p>
  <em> No no no no no no.. </em>
</p><p>And the day at the museum? Again, as she was declaring her love for him acting as a statue, he had thought that she was telling the truth. She didn’t look as if she was joking. Then… she convinced him otherwise. But that flutter in his stomach the second her lips were nearly meeting his… was very different from what he had felt today when Kagami had tried to kiss him. He had pulled back on both occasions. But today he had felt that he didn’t want to kiss Kagami; it didn’t feel right, he wasn’t ready. That time he pulled back only because he panicked; he didn’t want Marinette to kiss him thinking that he was a statue. It wouldn’t have been fair on her and it would have been a prank gone too far. But for a second, for a teeny tiny split second that in his mind lasted forever, he had actually considered not moving. He had actually wanted to kiss her. Like… when they were filming Nino’s movie, and Chloé interrupted him kissing Marinette. He had been so pissed off, it was unreal. At the time he had thought that he had been just fed up with all the interruptions, but… what if that irritation was on completely different grounds?</p><p><em> No… </em> </p><p>What about the way his heart had sank when he had seen her bedroom be destroyed the day her dad was akumatised? How upset he’d been that her father wanted to enclose her in a golden cage and keep her safe but alone? Weredad had nearly killed him, but he hadn’t given up. He wasn’t going to give up. Would he have done the same for any of his friends… or was it only the thought that Marinette was going to suffer that ignited his insides that much? He thought at how elated he'd been when she had suddenly declared her love for him as Chat Noir, and how terrible he had felt the day after, when he had told her that he couldn't reciprocate her feelings…</p><p>
  <em> Oh no…  </em>
</p><p>"I hate that I’m right," Kagami muttered defeatedly. </p><p>He gave her a sheepish look. "But she doesn't love me." </p><p>Kagami raised an eyebrow.  "Says who?"</p><p>"She did!" He groaned in total exasperation. "I asked her twice and she said that she admires me because she loves fashion."</p><p>"Adrien, I know for a fact that it's a lie." As Kagami spoke, he saw that her car was heading towards the Pont d’Arcole and stopping at a red light. He opened the car door and rushed outside. </p><p>“I’ll walk from here. Thank you, Kagami,” he said as the pounding rain began saturating his clothes and hair. He hadn’t even noticed that it was raining, wrapped up as he was in his thoughts. Behind the grey clouds that tattered the sky, the sun must have already set, because the place was fading into dusk and the city lights were slowly turning on. </p><p>“Are you sure, Adrien?” He nodded. “Get an umbrella from my boot,” she said, but the traffic light turned green and Adrien just closed the door and rushed to the pavement. Kagami could only turn around and look at him as her car turned on the Pont d’Arcole and disappeared in the traffic. </p><p>He sighed and looked up, allowing the drops of rain to wet his face. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and started walking aimlessly. He didn’t have a clue where he was going. It was as if his feet were moving by themselves. He crossed the road and started walking up Pont d’Arcole, the heavy raindrops soaking his hair and shirt. But he didn’t care. He needed this time to be alone and think. </p><p>“You’re getting soaked. Hide in an alley and transform already,” said Plagg from somewhere behind his neck. </p><p>“Nah,” he replied shrugging. “I want to stay as Adrien. I don’t care if I get wet.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” asked the black kwami. By now he had reached the top of Pont d’Arcole and was starting to walk on the Quai aux Fleurs. </p><p>“No idea. I’m going with the flow.” </p><p>“Okay… I don't really like this. You risk being akumatised." Plagg sighed loudly. "I hate getting wet, but can't allow a butterfly to hit you. I'll keep guard here in your hair; <em> please </em> come to your senses, kid.” </p><p>Adrien gave Plagg a thankful smile and carried on walking. When he reached the Pont de l’Archevêché, he looked around as if waking up from a daze and noticed Marinette’s bakery far  in the distance. He winced. He didn’t want to pass in front of the bakery and risk being seen. He didn’t have the right frame of mind; all he wanted was to be alone, to walk and think. He sighed and turned purposely in the opposite direction from the bakery, taking the Quai de la Tournelle. He folded his arms behind his back and meandered aimlessly around, watching with interest the many boats moored at the quay, until his attention was taken by one boat he knew very well. </p><p>The Liberty stood between two other boats, its purple and blue hull lit up by the light coming from its circular windows. Curious, he walked in front of it and took a sly peek, trying to see if he could spot Luka or Juleka and say hi. Probably they wouldn’t even recognise him wet as he was, he mused, but it didn’t hurt to try. </p><p>It <em> did </em>hurt to try, because there, inside one of the rooms, which Adrien knew was Luka’s, stood Marinette. Adrien’s heart went into overdrive. He wasn’t ready to face Marinette, not after what Kagami had said. He still needed time, time to think and digest the overload of information that he had been given. He made to move away, but for some weird reason his feet didn’t seem to listen to his brain, and he stood still, snooping inside the boat window from a distance. </p><p>Moving slightly to the right, he saw Luka’s bed, and Luka sitting on it with his legs crossed and his guitar in his hands. He saw Marinette looking quite agitated. She said something which he couldn’t hear and smiled at Luka; a fake smile, one of those smiles that don’t have any happiness in them. One of those smiles that he had mastered the execution of in the years of home-schooled loneliness, living inside his golden cage. He was wondering why a person as sunny and as generally happy as Marinette should be displaying such a hard smile, when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks and Luka stood from his bed, dropped his guitar and ran to give her a hug. </p><p>The pang in his gut and the taste of bile he felt in his mouth caught him completely and utterly unprepared. And so did the feeling of rage that nearly overwhelmed him, his hands closing into fists, and his fists shaking at the very sight that unfolded in front of him. Luka tilted his head and moved closer to Marinette’s face, in what undoubtedly looked like a kiss. He couldn’t be sure of it, obviously, as all he could see was the back of Marinette’s head, but he could make a pretty educated guess. The corner of his eyes began to sting painfully and his throat clenched as if someone was wrapping it in a firm hold. He couldn’t breathe and his racing heart didn’t help, placing itself right into his throat again. </p><p>“Cataclysm!” he heard Plagg mutter from behind his back. He turned around in time to see something burn to ashes.</p><p>“An… akuma?” he asked Plagg. The sound of Plagg’s ‘aha’ made his heart sink. “Thank you, buddy.” He moved his hand where he could feel Plagg and gave him a quick scratch on the chin, earning a loud purr from his furry friend. The purr was somehow cathartic and helped him calm down his bruised heart. He made sure to not take any more glances towards the window; he didn’t want to see anything worse than what he had already seen and attract another butterfly. Thinking about it, he reached for the inside pocket of his shirt and took out a soggy slice of Camembert, which he passed on to Plagg, to help him recharge.</p><p>“Ew… I’m not eating that…” moaned Plagg. “You better get a grip, kid. Or get me a dry slice. Soggy cheese is disgusting.”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “Sorry Plagg. I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>“You don’t know, you say? I think you <em> do </em>know, kid…” Plagg said mockingly.</p><p>His sarcasm didn’t really help. Adrien pouted and dragged his moping self a bit further away from the Liberty, trying to get out of the view. The last thing he wanted was for Marinette to see him and realise what kind of mess he’d become. Nope. He slumped himself on the ground, sitting at the border of the quay like he had done that afternoon sharing ice cream with Kagami. Oh Gosh, had it been only that afternoon? It felt like a century before. The pavement was soaking wet, and so were his jeans, and at this point he was sure that even his boxers were sharing the same fate. His bum felt wet and cold… but he didn’t care. </p><p>He stared for a long time at the air in front of his eyes, not really looking at anything. He knew that Marinette was with Luka. He had already seen her crying that very afternoon. Then why this feeling? Why the burning rage, why the unbearable hatred towards one of his best friends? Because he realised that had he had Luka next to him at this very moment, he wouldn’t have been very friendly with him. The rage he felt inside his gut was almost feral and was burning across his very being. He felt his eyes filling with tears and didn’t do anything to stop them, allowing them to run freely down his cheeks. </p><p>“Ah… human jealousy,” said Plagg drawling his words. “I will never understand it. My suggestion, kid, is to get yourself some well seasoned cheese.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous!” shouted Adrien, and then jumped at the sound of his own voice. He didn’t mean to be this loud. He glanced nervously at the Liberty, but nobody seemed to have come out. “I’m not jealous,” he repeated, in a low hiss. </p><p>“Paw-lease…” was Plagg's snarky reply. “Can you stop lying to yourself? This is getting ridiculous. Do you want to become an akuma magnet?”</p><p>Adrien wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and sniffed loudly. “Why does it hurt so much, Plagg?” </p><p>Cautiously, Plagg looked around and came out of his hiding place, daring to fly quickly in front of Adrien’s face and took a good look at his chosen. “Wow, you’re a real mess.”</p><p>Adrien winced. “Thanks for that. I know. I don't need anyone pointing it out.”</p><p>“To answer your question,” he said, his electric green eyes peering deeply into his soul, “it hurts because you keep lying to yourself.”</p><p>Adrien broke eye contact with his furry friend and looked down at his hands. Cold drops of rain from his soaking wet hair were falling down his temples and cheeks, up to his already soaked neck, causing him to shiver. He was going to say something back, but Plagg zipped back into his clothes at such speed that Adrien was left confused and a bit anxious. He turned around and saw someone he would never have expected to see, especially while in such a state. </p><p>“Hi, Adrien, are you okay?” Wayhem crouched to his knees and frowned at him; he too looked as soaked as Adrien felt himself to be. “You’re the last person I would expect to see sitting down in the rain looking miserable.”</p><p>“Uh…” he started, cursing internally at how groggy his voice sounded, “I’m just… I got caught in the rain with no umbrella, nothing major.” He reached for the nape of his neck with his right hand and smiled nervously. </p><p>Wayhem smiled back a sad smile. He sat down next to Adrien and put a hand on his shoulder. “Drenched to my underwear myself, as you can see. And not by accident.” He sighed. “You may think it’s silly to get this worked up because of a girl, but I’m not a model like you.”</p><p>Adrien wiped his nose with the back of his hand and turned towards Wayhem. He gave him a curious look and smiled at him a bit more warmly. “I’m a good listener, if you need it.”</p><p>“Ah, no!” Wayhem put his hands up. “No need to bother you with my problems, I’m not important!” Then he must have taken a good look at his face, because his frown widened and he added doubtfully, “To be completely honest, and I’m sorry if I offend you or something, you don’t look 100% either. And it’s not just the wet clothes.”</p><p>Adrien winced. The last thing he needed was for his breakdown to be featured on the internet, and he would be totally screwed. “If I told you it was just the rain on my face, would you believe it?” Adrien laughed a sad laugh when Wayhem shook his head. “Well… then I suppose my reputation will be destroyed, because I can’t think of any other excuse.”</p><p>Wayhem laughed wholeheartedly. “Who do you think I am? Yes, I posted that picture of you online that time, but I would never betray your trust like this. Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell a soul.” He made the sign of zipping shut an invisible zipper over his mouth. </p><p>“Tell you what,” Adrien said as he pulled his legs up and stood from the ground, helping Wayhem to do the same immediately after. “You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” He showed him his hand to shake. “Deal?”</p><p>“Deal!” Wayhem’s smile was like a gift. </p><p>They started walking on the quay, moving away from the Liberty, towards Notre Dame. They were walking for a while when Wayhem finally started to talk. “It’s about a girl,” he said and sighed loudly. “She’s new to your fanclub and looks up to me as if I’m some sort of celebrity myself, only because I have your email address and I have spoken to you a couple of times. She… I thought that she didn’t like me at all.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Adrien felt Plagg shifting behind his neck and a couple of freezing drops of rain fell from his hair onto his shoulders. He shuddered.</p><p>“Well you see… she gets all flustered and tongue-tied in front of me. She can’t say two words together and always comes up with the funniest blabble.” Adrien nodded at Wayhem’s description. “So I thought she was intimidated by me, since I’m a senior member of the fanclub, and I did my best to put her at ease. But the more I tried, the more she got flustered."</p><p>"I know the exact type. There's a girl in my class that is like that. I too thought that she hated me. We started off on the wrong foot." Adrien sighed thinking of his first day in school, and of Marinette finding him messing with chewing-gum where she was meant to sit. "So why did you find yourself under the pouring rain and not by accident? Did she set you up?"</p><p>"Oh no… you see, I thought she hated me, but instead it came out today that she loved me. That's why she got so flustered and tongue-tied. Turns out that if girls are shy, they can have this reaction sometimes to the one they love." </p><p>Adrien gasped loudly and grabbed Wayhem's arm. "Say that again?"</p><p>"What part?" asked Wayhem warily. "If a girl is shy she can get flustered and tongue tied with the boy she loves!" </p><p>"Did… did this girl get flustered with anyone else?" Adrien's heart was going a thousand miles an hour. If what Wayhem said was true… </p><p>"No, obviously.  That was the biggest clue I should have had. She was shy only around me." He laughed nervously and then looked at Adrien and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Are you okay? You look pale."</p><p>Adrien took a big breath and faked a model smile. "Yes. Carry on."</p><p>"Well… today she actually managed to gather some courage and told me that she liked me, that she had liked me for a long time. I was shocked," Wayhem said. He looked at Adrien nervously. "I wasn't ready for such a surprise. I told her that I needed to think about it and the disappointment I saw in her face broke my heart. I didn’t want to hurt her." He sighed as he continued, "So I decided to have a walk under the rain to gather my thoughts and decide what to do."</p><p>"Funny," muttered Adrien.  "That's the same thing I did. But my story is a bit more… embarrassing." He rubbed the nape of his neck with his right hand. "I will tell you. But honestly,  if it comes out, I'm dead meat, so I would really appreciate your support in this."</p><p>"As I said, I'm taking this conversation to my grave. Hand on heart." He put his hand to his chest and blushed slightly.  "I'm really thrilled that you trust me enough to tell me something embarrassing about you. I would never dream to break your trust."</p><p>Adrien smiled his model smile again.  "Okay… you see, I'm an idiot." He blushed profusely.  "Remember the girl I told you was all flustered in front of me?" Wayhem nodded. "Well… She was the very first friend that I made on my own, and I was trying so hard to safeguard and protect our friendship that I ended up ruining everything."</p><p>"Is she not your friend any longer?" asked Wayhem, a confused frown furrowing his eyebrows.  </p><p>"No, she is… but I pushed her away for so long, and friendzoned her so strongly that she must have given up on me and has a boyfriend now." It took a lot out of Adrien to say the last bit. He felt again the taste of bile in his mouth and gulped awkwardly.  </p><p>"Happy life then. This way she will be happy and you will have one less problem." Wayhem shrugged, probably unable to understand what the issue was. </p><p>Adrien sighed again. "<em> I'm </em> not happy, and <em> she </em>doesn't appear happy either.  And that's what's wrong. I… I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Doesn't sound very embarrassing at all… you're just confused." They had nearly reached the Trocadéro. Adrien saw Wayhem turn around and start walking back and he mentally thanked him. It was time to walk back or they would have gone too far. </p><p>"I think I'm jealous," he admitted finally.</p><p>"So you <em> do </em>love her?" That was the million euro question, Wayhem.  </p><p>"I <em> think </em> so. I-I saw her kissing that boy a moment ago.” He looked down at the pavement in shame. “I’m still trying to recover from the sight.”</p><p>Wayhem stopped and started looking a bit awkwardly between Adrien and the street they had just passed by. But then he clenched his fists and gave Adrien a decisive look. “If you like her, fight for her!” He raised one fist to the sky. “Talk to her, explain to her how you feel. My girl had hesitated talking to me because she was afraid I would reject her. Knowing that you’re a supermodel and have thousands of fans, maybe this girl feels the same. She doesn’t want to ruin the friendship she has with you and prefers to give up on you. God knows that my girl told me she was nearly doing the same with silly old me…”</p><p>“You’re not silly, Wayhem,” Adrien said decisively. “You’re a good person.”</p><p>Wayhem smiled. “Thank you. You don’t know how much your friendship means to me.” That said, he raised a hand in a farewell gesture. “This is my turn by the way, it’s time for me to go home. Good luck with the girl and remember… if you need someone to talk to, I’m around.”</p><p>Adrien waved back and resumed his walk under the rain. He walked some more and then lazily slumped down again, sitting once more on the border of the quay. If Wayhem was right, he had even more things to think about before heading home. But as he looked up at the Parisian sky now pitch black against the city lights, he realised that if he didn’t go home quickly, his father would unleash a whole squad of police officers to look for him. He couldn’t help himself, though. Too many things had happened recently, starting from one of the worst akumas they had to fight against, Master Fu releasing guardianship to Ladybug, Marinette’s tears and sadness he had witnessed just a few hours before…</p><p><em> Hang on a second. </em>He gasped and cupped a hand on his mouth. If Wayhem was right… and Kagami was right… Marinette’s tears today were… HIS OWN fault. He had nobody else to blame. He looked at his right hand and, with a decisive gesture, slapped his own cheek firmly. </p><p>“OUCH,” he muttered to himself. As he did so, he heard a choked giggle coming from behind him. For some reason the rain wasn’t hitting his face and hair any more, but he wasn’t under cover. He turned around to see what was going on and his heart stopped.</p><p>Marinette stood behind him, a black umbrella in her hand, her arm stretched to cover him with it. “Why would you slap yourself?” she asked. No tongue-tie. His heart sank into the Seine. Was he too late? After all she’d been kissing Luka earlier. Was she crying because of him? Because he had been sharing an ice cream with Kagami? Because… <em> Oh shoot </em>. He had asked Marinette for love advice about Kagami a couple of months back. And she had been so nice to help him even then… he turned around to look at her and her eyes grew wide.</p><p>“Adrien, what happened to you? You’re soaking wet.” She offered him a hand to help him up and looked at him worriedly. “Come in, I may have some prototype of my designs I can lend you. They may not be exactly your size, but at least they would be dry.” He saw the concern in her eyes, her voice finally putting together more than two words one after another in front of him. He wished someone would punch him without holding back. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said listlessly and looked down.</p><p>“About what? Don't stand there soaking wet, come with me. The bakery is over there.” She pointed towards the bakery, which he realised now was just across the road from the place he had been sitting. No wonder she had seen him and decided to offer her help.  There goes his chance of not being seen and keeping his meltdown a secret. </p><p>What an idiot…</p><p>His heart was racing again in his throat and he felt himself shaking from tip to toe. He didn’t know if it was his anxiety or the fact that he was freezing cold because of being wet under the rain. </p><p>“Are you okay, Adrien? Your eyes are red.” She gasped in shock, not realising that her eyes were also red. He knew why they were -- due to the tears she had shed because of him. But  now wasn’t the time to drown in self-pity. She was so pretty; she had her hair down for once, and her dark hair framed the porcelain skin of her face creating a beautiful contrast of colours. Her bluebell eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual under the black umbrella. </p><p>Come to think about it, he thought he recognised that umbrella. </p><p>“No, I really am sorry, Marinette. I didn’t want to make you cry,” he managed to say, but he had to lower his gaze. He couldn’t hold hers. </p><p>“Uh,” she gasped. “You didn’t make me cry.” She laughed nervously and blushed. “What made you think that you did? That’s just silly!” She looked as if she was cringing internally as she said that. </p><p>“I saw you today when we ate the ice cream. You were crying when you went to sit near Luka. And just a little while ago… I was walking past the Liberty and I saw you by accident in Luka’s room. And you cried again. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t think about it. It’s not your fault, I wasn’t crying because of you.” </p><p>He grabbed all his courage and looked at her. “Yes, you were,” he said, taking firm hold of the hand she wasn’t holding the umbrella with. “It took me too long to realise it, Marinette, and that’s why I’m saying that I’m sorry.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened. “Realise… what?” she murmured. </p><p>He gulped awkwardly and gave her a sheepish look, his gaze softening as his eyes met hers. He felt all blood rushing to his face as he said it, breathlessly, “I love you.” </p><p>His tone was so low that he was afraid she wouldn’t hear it, but the second he’d said it, Marinette’s eyes grew as wide as saucers and she visibly paled. Then, her beautiful bluebell eyes filled with tears. She dropped the umbrella, and he managed to catch it just a second after she let it go. He held it in between them, making sure to cover Marinette well, because there was no need to cover him. He couldn’t get more soaked than he already was. </p><p>“Say that again?” she whispered, her voice shaky and coarse. A beautiful blush dusted her cheeks and was making her freckles even more evident on her nose.  </p><p>He moved closer, but tried to leave little distance between them to not soak her. She got even closer and smiled shyly at him. His heart was racing so madly in his chest that it felt as if it wanted to come out. He felt dizzy, lightheaded and hyperventilating. His gaze met hers and held it for a very long moment.</p><p>“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I’m sorry for having taken so long to realise it.” He looked down. “I’m sorry I’m too late.”</p><p>She grabbed both of his hands and held them with hers, so that they both held the umbrella firmly in between them, as the wind picked up and made them shiver. “What d-do you m-mean, you-you’re la-late?” His gaze ran to meet hers again, as she said so. She blushed deep red. “I… lo-love y-you t-too…” Now it was his turn to widen his eyes in pure and utter shock. Wayhem and Kagami were right! “I-I’ve been inl-love with y-you f-for a v-very l-long t-time.”</p><p>He dropped the umbrella and squeezed her in a tight hug. With the corner of his eye, he saw the umbrella get caught in the wind and billowed away into the sky. He panicked. “Uh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lose your umbrella.” Then he felt her shiver in his hold and realised that he was soaking her through. He tried to pull away, but she hugged him closer. </p><p>“Please don’t move,” she whispered. “I have waited for this moment for so long.” </p><p>He hugged her tighter, tilting his head to look at her briefly in the eyes. Then, he looked away as he admitted, “I thought I’d lost you. I thought you chose Luka.”</p><p>She sighed in his arms. “I was close.” She moved only enough to raise her head and look at him. “Luka was there for me and consoled me when I needed support. He…” She looked away briefly, but her gaze locked onto his again as she continued, “...really loves me. But he knows that I love <em> you </em>. Recently I was trying to let go of you, because I thought you were happy with Kagami, and I grew closer to him. But Luka and I just had a discussion; he could see that I was still thinking of you. He… told me he can wait, but that he wants me to think only of him if I decide to choose him. And I… wasn’t ready to do that, yet. I don’t think I ever will, now.”</p><p>He leaned slightly to say in a shaky whisper into her ear, “I saw you kissing him and I must confess that it nearly broke me.”  </p><p>She gasped, telling him disapprovingly, “I <em> wasn’t </em>kissing him. If you’re talking about the moment after I started crying in his room, he hugged me and came closer to me to talk to me and reassure me. He never kissed me.” </p><p>He blushed profusely. “I’m sorry…” he muttered, but she smiled a soft smile and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her. </p><p>“Oh my God,” she said cheekily. “Were you jealous?” She chuckled when she saw him nodding slowly. “I would never have thought the day would come that Adrien Agreste was jealous of plain Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She chuckled again. </p><p>“You’re not plain, Marinette. You’re amazing!” He saw her smile widen and he smiled back as he continued, “If you need me to repeat it endlessly, I’ll do it. You’re amazing, gorgeous, creative, passionate, always ready to help everybody, and so full of talent. I would be a fool if I didn’t love you, Marinette.”</p><p>He saw her eyes filling with tears and her lower lip starting to quiver, and he couldn’t resist. He tilted his head and firmly, removed all gaps between them. He felt her gasp when their lips met, but she didn’t try to wiggle off or break the kiss. In fact, she started kissing him back. </p><p>“I’m sorry about your umbrella,” he whispered breathlessly when they finally tore apart gasping for air. He rested his forehead on hers and cupped his hands on her cheeks, looking at her softly.</p><p>She flashed a cheeky smile. “That was <em> your </em> umbrella, actually. You gave it to me the day I fell in love with you. I don’t need it anymore now; I have <em> you </em>.” That said, she kissed him again. And nothing else mattered in the world. </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Author’s Note:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hi there! FINALLY I’m able to post this fanfiction. It’s been ages! I wrote this before the NY Special, so I’m sorry but it doesn’t take the special into account at all (or I would have had more memories to add to Adrien’s awakening LOL). So since I’m publishing it after the Special, it becomes a “What if”. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope you like it, and hope you will check out the Adrienette fanzine it’s published on. Click <a href="https://adrienettezine.tumblr.com/post/633407864860540928/after-many-months-of-hard-work-our-adrienette">here</a>. I assure you it’s worth downloading. And it’s 100% free!</b>
</p><p><b>Just to let you know, I haven’t been there doing nothing for all this time, I’m in the middle of writing another story which will be published soon. However, it will require a rating of Mature/Explicit, so not all of you will be able to read it. Sorry about that. If you’re curious, I posted a sneaky peek on my tumblr page, ‘</b> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/giuliafc"> <b>giuliafc</b> </a> <b>’. If you’re over 18, take a look at that (it’s a passage from chapter 2). I have another story in the oven too, with my normal T rating for all of you readers who are under 18, but I put it on halt to finish the mature one, so i will start publishing that one first. </b></p><p>
  <b>I will update soon. In the meantime, enjoy the other stories and arts from the Adrienette zine, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think about this story by reviewing or commenting here. A kudos or a fav would be appreciated too. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hugs and kisses and see you soon!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>